DN Butler
by Lioner15
Summary: All was quiet at the Phantomhive manor. All until, a winged thief appears, ready to steal the Young Master's ring. His butler, Sebastian, is ready to defend it at all costs...until he sees who indeed this thief it. A quirky little story I thought up combining my two favorite animes. Rated T for violence and minor language.
1. His Butler, Waiting

He just sat there. Looming over the mansion, his wings spread out like a bird's. The full moon illuminating his back and making a long shadow that stretched as far as the person could see.

"This should be easy." He said, swiping the wild and overgrown purple hair out of his eyes. His eyes were a matching amethyst color and stood out against his black trench coat.

The Hikari family had made a ring. And when a Hikari make a ring or anything really, that means bad news.

"I'll steal it," he muttered, and turned to his wings behind him. "We will, right Wiff?"

Suddenly, the wings weren't wings. The black feather unfolded to show a wolf's face, happy and excited. It was the boy's best friend, and his wings.

"Good boy." He said, "With you nothing is impossible."

It barked once then folded back up, once again become pitch black wings.

"I shall steal this ring that belongs to these so called 'Phantomhives'," The boy sneered and his eyes glinted in anticipation. "Or my name isn't Phantom Dark; the greatest Phantom Thief there ever was…"

With that, the thief dropped a small piece of paper and flew off into the night sky.

...

"Young Master, I do believe you should be asleep by now."

It was just another one of those days. When Ciel Phantomhive would rather read tales of death and deceit than sleep.

"Sebastian, I don't care that it's late. I'm reading and that is final. Now as you Master, I command you to leave me alone." Ciel said, deep into _The Telltale Heart_. Much too deep to stop reading now.

Everything about the narrator confused him. Why did he feel insane and guilt at killing the old man? Killing was second nature to the thirteen year old. Why should a full grown man with no problems at all have such trouble? It puzzled everything about him, and he hated it.

"Young Master, you have a rather busy day today. Please go to sleep." Sebastian, the butler of the young Earl, pleaded, "You need the rest to grow up big and strong."

"Oh rubbish you demon." Ciel said, fully in the book. The old man had a demon eye huh? Feeling his own marked eye, Ciel smirked. _Sure. _He thought. _He has the demon eye._

"Bed." With one swift move, Ciel's wondrous book was out of his hand and into the butler's gloved ones.

"You bloody demon! Give me my book! I am the Master here!" Ciel scrambled to get the book back, but Sebastian had already put it into his coat.

"No." said, Sebastian as he stalked out of the room. The Young Master had recently become such an annoyance. _Maybe he's just going through that puberty thing humans have…_

"Mister Sebastian!"

The black butler looked up, and saw Finni, the gardener of the manor coming at him, a piece of paper in his hands.

"What is it Finni?" Sebastian didn't have time for these things. He, after all, was one hell of a butler, and didn't like doing dumb time consuming things.

"I-I found this! It says that we are going to get robbed!"

_Oh great, this wasn't going to be fun_. "Give me the letter."

The blonde gardener handed the butler the slip of paper. Upon it read, 12:00 THE RING SHALL BE MINE – P.D.

P.D? Who was that? Some human who thought it was a cool name? Yet, something sounded familiar about those two letters as they circled inside his mind…

"M-Mister Sebastian?"

The butler looked up at Finni, and threw the scrap of paper onto the ground. "It's nothing I cannot handle. After all," the butler's eyes became red slits and he smirked, "What kind of butler would I be if I could not handle something as small as this?"


	2. Warning of a Ring (And a Danger)

11:45.

_Alright, time to steal the ring._ The thief thought to himself as he flew through an open window.

It was very quiet. The whole dark manor seemed to be asleep and even a cricket or two could be heard singing their songs.

Without making a single sound, Phantom Dark made his way around the mansion. Peaking into every room, he tried to find the ring he needed. What had his source said? That a young rich boy had the ring or something. Or was it a girl? A cross dresser?

"Darn it." He said as he closed another door. Some girl with magenta hair was sleeping there. She was muttering something about a butler and how good looking he was. First a blonde boy who was hugging his pillow like it was his girlfriends, then a man who had flamethrowers in his room. Not to mention the old man down the hall and the man with silver hair that slept outside. This manor was full of strange people.

_No one, I repeat, no one is better looking than me. _The phantom thief thought, ruffling his black wings in annoyance. Where was the stupid thing? Nevertheless, the butler who was better looking than him. If anything ticked him off, it was not being as good looking as others.

Finally, after a while, Phantom Dark finally opened a door that belonged to a young boy.

Silently, Dark made his way close to the boy's bedside table, where his ring was. The sleeping boy looked about eight or so, and was all huddled up under his covers.

Taking his eyes off the small boy, Dark focused on the table beside the bed and stared at its contents. An eye patch laid on the side, the strings worn from being tied so much, and a blown out candle there too. The boy must've had recently fallen asleep, for the candle was still a bit warm.

His gaze finally settled upon the thing he had come here for. The beautiful ring, sitting in a small blue box.

Carefully, Dark took the ring out of its box and examined it. It was definitely from the Hikari family. Everything about it just seemed to scream it.

Dark put the ring that was now his into his trench coat pocket, and began to turn away. _These jobs get easier and easier every time it seems. _

"Stop if you don't want to get shot you thing."

Slowly turning around, Dark's eyes went huge as he saw the young boy that had just been sleeping about whatever went through little boys' minds. He had a gun in his hand, and it was fully loaded with the blue-haired boy's hand upon the trigger.

_Who even gives an eight year old a gun anyway?! _"Hey!" Dark yelled, holding his hands in the air "Don't shoot!"

"The bloody hell are you doing here!?" The boy asked. One of his eyes was midnight blue, but the other was a glowing purple with a curious star marking upon it. 

"I came here to take this ring." Dark said, being honest, "I need it."

That made the boy mad, and he only got angrier. "That ring belongs to me! Ciel Phantomhive!"

"Seal Phantomhibe?"

"NO!" Ciel said, about to shoot. "I am the Earl of the Phantomhives! You have no business here!"

"You have no business with _my_ ring either!" Dark resounded, lowering one of his hands and reaching into his coat. _Come on, it's here somewhere…_

"That ring is mine! It has been passed down from generation to generation in my family and it means much to me!" Ciel said, trying to sound like he was something important. "It is not your and a petty thief like you shouldn't even touch it!"

"Kid, listen," The purple-haired thief said, desperately searching for that one thing he needed right now. "Do you even know who made this ring?"

Ciel refused to let his guard down. "No, but it doesn't matter. All I know it's been in my family since forever. Now stop talking and put my ring back! I will shoot!"

_I better act fast._ Dark thought as Ciel raised his pistol once more. _I just need to-_

Ciel pulled the trigger's handle. Dark's eyes widened.

And the bullet came flying.


	3. His Butler, Prepared

Ciel pulled the trigger of his pistol and didn't even think twice. _He's just a lowly thief. How dare Sebastian even let him into my mansion. _

But the second after it happened, Ciel gasped and ducked for his life. The bullet. It had rebounded and he had to dive out of the way to live.

"How did you…" He stuttered, but then saw what the peculiar thief was holding. A jet black feather was guarding the guy's face. _But how could a single bloody feather deflect a bullet? Wait…_

"What are you?! Who are you!?" Ciel asked, still holding the gun and shaking slightly surprised. "A demon?!"

The wild-haired man sneered, "Demon? No way. I'm Phantom Dark! The greatest Phantom Thief that has ever been!"

_A Phantom Thief? _"Y-You are a what?" Ciel questioned. Never had he ever heard of a Phantom Thief. What was it?

"Ugh, I don't have time for meddling with five year olds." Phantom Dark said, twirling the feather between his fingers. "I have places to be."

"Five year old?!" Ciel clenched his fist and shouted, "Sebastian! Come here now! That is an order!"

As Ciel's marked eye began glowing, he saw Dark's calm expression fade into a scared one. "S-Sebastian?! As in the demon?!" The once snug thief was panicky and his jaw was dropped.

Ciel smirked. "Yes. It seems you know him, huh?" _Sebastian you damn demon, hurry up! _

At his wishes, Sebastian kicked the door down and ran inside. "Yes, you called me?"

"Get my ring back! This thing stole it!" Ciel roared, angry at his stupid butler for not comprehending what was happening.

"Yes, My Lo-" Sebastian stopped in mid sentence and stared at Dark. He too looked shocked and the two stared at one another.

"Hello!? Aren't you listening Sebastian?!" Ciel shouted. "Kill him and get my ring back!"

Sebastian finally snapped to it and faced Ciel. "Oh sorry, My Lord. I just know this boy and am surprised to see him."

"You know him?" Ciel asked, tilting his head.

The butler in black nodded and faced Dark. "Oh yes. I'm sure you remember out last meeting? When was it, Dark old friend? Over 200 years ago correct?"

Dark nodded in agreement. "Oh yes, 1679 I believe. The Ringlet of Dreams?"

"Oh right. That was quite fight. I only let you take it because my old Mistress said it wasn't worth getting me hurt." Sebastian said as he removed his left glove, revealing his satanic mark.  
Dark laughed at the butler removing his glove. "Yeah right. You let me take it because you were just scared I would beat the crap out of you!"

"Oh no," Sebastian said, his eyes glowing a bright red. "I am, after all, one hell of a butler now, and shall beat you with no hesitation this time."

"Good." Piped Ciel, "But I am curious, how do you two know one another. And what the Devil is he anyway!?"

"This is Phantom Dark Mousy." Sebastian said, looking at Dark and back at his master. "He is half of an ancient artifact known as Black Wings. It was brought to life and it split into two phantom thieves. He is the evil half."

Dark clenched his fist at that. "Hey! I wouldn't be talking! I'm no demon like you! At least I have a reason to be stealing art."

Ciel was rather confused. "He came from an artifact? What? Was it magical or something?"

Dark chuckled, "No you little boy. It's much more than you could ever comprehend."

_More than I could comprehend!?_ "You better shut your sorry mouth before I order Sebastian to spill your guts everywhere!" Ciel said, extremely upset by this pompous thief's attitude. _I am the Queen's Guard Dog. Why in the world does this man think he is better than I am? _

"Young Master, I don't think it would be wise to fight Phantom Dark here. It would upset the rest of the household." Sebastian said, keeping his gaze set of Dark. No way would he lose to the dark angel again.

"Do whatever you need to Sebastian." Ciel responded, quite irritated at the butler's delay, "As long as you get my ring back and teach that thief you can't steal from me! That is an order!"

Sebastian bowed down to his Master and said what he always had. "Yes, My Lord."


	4. Warning of a Fight (and of a Demon)

"So, demon, are you ready to avenge yourself?" _Like you can. _Dark thought, crossing his arms as he waited for the demon to take his coat off.

The young boy, Ciel, had ordered them to fight in the garden under his watchful eye. But really he was just staring down at him and his butler from his bedroom window like a wuss.

"I am beyond ready." Said the old foe, putting his nice coat down. "Just as long as you don't scream too loud when I finally destroy you after all this time."

Dark smirked, taking the demon's words as an empty threat. "I shall say the same for you, Sebastian."

"Hey!" Ciel yelled from the window, interrupting their small talk. "Hurry up! I have a rather busy day tomorrow and I want this rubbish over as soon as possible!"

Sebastian nodded, indicating the beginning of the fight. At once, Dark unruffled his wings and flew up high. He knew the demon could jump rather high and stay in the air for even longer, but he would have to come down at one time or another. The thief had the upper hand.

Dark circled around the mansion, taunting the demon. Normally he would just return to his base with the ring that was still in his pocket, but he had a score to settle with this man. "Hey! Guess this ring shall be mine!"

Sebastian wasted no time. He ran up the nearest tree and jumped up as high as the Phantom Thief had. Reaching into his pocket, the demon took out five pure silver butter knives and eyed up the circling opponent. He squinted his eyes and let the small but sharp knives go, heading straight to Dark.

Dark didn't see the knives coming because of how small they were. Their silver glint looked like incoming stars. By the time he realized what they really were, the knives were right in front of his face.

Dark winced at the stabs. Two in his shoulder, two in his back and one right smack in the middle of his palm. _I hope the ladies like scars. Because after tonight, I'll have more than a few. _

As blood gushed from his wounds, Dark pulled the knives he could out of his body. That was only two of them. His hurt palm had a blood red hole right through it and felt like one thousand swords had just stabbed in the same place.

Sebastian knew this, and took the opportunity to finally finish the off job. The butler waited for gravity to bring him back down and began jumping from tree to tree, making his way to Dark. The final blow…what should it be for an annoying thief like this? His body must be kept intact or else Young Master's ring might get a drop of that Phantom's blood on it, and that wouldn't be good.

Suddenly, a whipping sound was heard. Sebastian raised his arm and caught a midnight-colored feather in between his fingers. It was as sharp as one of his own butter knives, but its thrower had obviously no real talent or experience in the art of knife throwing.

Redirecting the thief's feather right back at him, Sebastian leapt right into the air and landed on top of the unprepared Dark.

Instantly, Dark began to fall from Sebastian's extra weight.

"Hey!" Dark yelled. The pain of his stabs almost overwhelming by now. "Get off me!"

"I cannot until you are no longer alive!" Sebastian sounded, holding Dark's feather he had caught to the man's back neck. He pressed it harder against the thief's neck, and blood began to drizzle out drop by drop.

Dark panicked and landed on a tree branch. Never had he felt so scared. _I should have run when I had the chance. Now I'm going to pay the price. _

Quickly, Dark tried shaking Sebastian off him. But the butler kept on him and raised the feather and bore it down upon Dark's head.

Pure pain enveloped him, and Dark's vision began to waver. This couldn't be the end! Not after everything that had happened! But it was.

Giving another scream as blood poured around him, Dark closed his eyes and let it happen. _I've failed. _He thought. _I truly have…_


	5. His Butler, Visitor

Ciel just watched and smirked as Sebastian killed the thief. _Maybe now I can get some well deserved sleep._ He thought as he made his way to his bed. Hopefully his ring would be returned without any scratches or chips on it.

"Now to sleep." Ciel said out loud as he climbed into bed. He closed his eyes, thinking about different ways to murder someone. He could stab them where they wouldn't die, but he could also-

KNOCK KNOCK!

"That bloody-" Ciel murmured as he rose from his bed and headed downstairs. Other than Sebastian wanting to annoy him into making him mad, no one else would be at the door at this late of an hour. Ciel was already borderline violent, and ready to murder.

He ran down and opened the door in rage. "WHAT?!"

The sight that greeted him made his anger turn into surprise.

"Hey Cieeelllll!" Alois said, waving his arm happily.

"What are you doing here Trancy?" Ciel said monotonously. "It's very late you know."

"I can see you were sleeping huh Ciel?" Alois said, looking at Ciel's nightgown, "Anyway, I heard that Phantom Dark was here, correct?"

Ciel clenched his fist and studied the blonde boy in front of him. "How would you know that Phantom Thief is here? Did you send him?"

Alois shook his head, "Oh no, Ciel, I came here after a Phantom Thief came to me."

Ciel couldn't hide his disbelief. "Wait…there are two Phantom Thieves?!"

"Yes dummy." Alois responded, rolling his eyes, "To think I thought you were smart Ciel…"

"Shut up Trancy!" Ciel yelled, his anger from before coming back. _First a thief and then Trancy of all people! I just want to sleep! _"Now where is the Phantom Thief you know?"

Alois pointed to the way Sebastian and Dark where fighting. "That way. His name is Krad and he and I got along nicely!"

_No surprise there. _"Alright, Trancy, why was he even at your house?"

"He was trying to steal my ring." Alois said, raising his hand to show his ruby and diamond ring. "But Claude fought him off. After he told us why he needed to steal it, we became friends!"

Ciel shook his head and stepped outside into the summer night air. "Trancy, I'm calling a truce. Just for one night and one night only. We both promise not to kill each other or…" _Lick each other, _"or anything for tonight and get these Phantoms away from us. Deal?"

Alois thought for a second and smirked, "Okay, deal." He spat into his hand and, before Ciel could react, shook his hand. "Now let's go."

As Alois skipped away to where the fight was taking place, Ciel nearly threw up. He quickly wiped his Trancy-spit-infested hand on his nightgown and ran off after him. _I really should have changed into some real clothes, but this is an emergency…_

By the time he got to where the fight was, Ciel saw Alois sitting cross legged on the ground, watching the thieves and Sebastian fight.

Other than Dark, who was half dead and covered in blood, there was now another winged man circling the area. He, unlike his counterpart, was blonde and garbed in flowing white.

"Oh Ciel, isn't this exciting!" Alois said, clapping his hands as Sebastian began attacking Krad. "Just look at your handsome butler go! He's amazing!"

Rolling his eyes, Ciel suddenly realized his eye patch wasn't on. His mark was exposed. Covering his eye with his hand, he stood by Alois looking up. Dark was still in the tree, barely alive and soaked with his own blood. He heard him groan once or twice, but the thief was good as dead.

Turning back to the butler and other thief, Ciel watched them. Sebastian flew at Krad who flew out of the way and made his way to Dark.

"What is he doing…" Ciel heard Alois mumble. _I don't know Trancy…_

As Krad made his way to Dark, Ciel's vision began to blur. A giant white flash emitted from the white Phantom Thief and suddenly Ciel couldn't see anything. A sudden scream echoed in the night. But he couldn't see anything in the white night…


	6. Warning of a Feather (And an Alliance)

"K-Krad…?"

Dark felt woozy for some reason, but he was surrounded by white feathers in some unknown place. With his biggest enemy ever facing him.

"Yes, Dark, it is me." Krad said as his one strand of every long blonde hair moving side to side as he talked. "You failed you know."

Dark hung his head in shame. "I know."

"And you would've stayed dead if I hadn't come."

That angered him. "Why did you save me Krad? It doesn't make sense!"

Krad smirked. "I was in the area too. We are both after the Rings of Souls aren't we? After all, they were both made by Hikaris and both posses great power. The one I almost stole, the one that belonged to that girly boy brat, can harbor one's soul. And the other one you stole…"

"…Has everyone before its soul trapped inside, locked away forever…" Dark finished, annoyed at Krad. "That's why they are called the Rings of Souls."

Krad nodded. "Legend has it the wearers of the two rings are destined to be intertwined with one another. That's why we both came to steal them tonight."

Dark, who was getting very annoyed at Krad now for just reciting things he already knew, shouted, "Where are we anyway?! I have to kill that demon! I need that ring!"

Krad chuckled. "You're dead remember? We are The Between place. I saved you." Krad paused and added, "Only because I want to be the one that kills you."

"Thanks." Said Dark, not meaning it at all. "Now take me back! I need to kill that demon!" With that, Dark crossed his arms and stared long and hard at Krad.

Krad returned the stare too. "Dar Mousy, you're jumping into things. You must understand that Sebastian isn't the real target."

Dark was very confused. "What? Then who is, other than _you_ of course…"

"Why, the masters of the rings of course. We need them to be killed before we can steal the rings. Why don't we…work together on this one?"

"If you think that is going to happen, you are crazier than flying with only wing." Dark resounded, turning away. "I will never work with you, even if it means I get my artifact back."

"Too bad," The other Phantom Thief said with a sinister tone to his voice. "For I thought you could take care of Phantomhive and I could take care of the brat."

"I will not kill for these rings, Krad. I am not evil like you. I'll find my way out of here by myself, thanks." Dark said, trying to tune out the blonde-haired thief.

"You don't understand!" Krad called back, his voice wavering. "You can't get back without me!"

"Yeah right." Dark muttered and continued walking into the endless white. Feathers of the same hue enveloped around him and he had to push then away from face so he could see where he was going. Not like it helped though. It seemed like an endless path led ahead of him and went on and on into eternity.

After Dark swore he passed the same floating spec for the third time, he froze and looked around. Everything around him was the same. White skies, white floor, white everything! And the stupid feathers didn't help either.

_Come on! I can do this without that creep Krad! _Picking up his pace, Dark began running around, trying to find his way back to The Living place. But the more he ran, the more it seemed impossible to even figure out where he had just been. It was getting harder to even think too.

"Still lost?"

Dark spun around to see Krad standing there, not bothering to push the feathers away that encircled him.

"N-No!" Dark said angrily. "I'm perfectly fine and don't need you!"

"We are each other." Krad said. "We can't fight it. Now, let me tell you, how about, just for one night we work together. After this, Mousy, we can go back to killing each other. Deal? After all, only I can get us out of The Between place."

Dark sighed. _What choice do I have…_ Then spitting into his hand, held it out to Krad.

Krad shook his hand, and looked up at Dark. "Now let's go and kill some brats."


	7. His Butler, Fleeing

"W-Wha…" Ciel stammered as he regained his eye sight. The two thieves and his butler had disappeared. Turning to look around, he felt a tug on his hand.

"Ciel…" Alois said, holding tightly onto it. "Where is Sebastian…?"

"Get off of me!" Ciel resounded, pulling his hand out of the other boy's hand. "Your disgusting filthy hands shouldn't even touch me."

Alois, who looked rather hurt, returned his hand to his side. "S-Sorry Ciel. I forgot you don't care about anyone but yourself."

"Damn right I don't!" Ciel said, brushing the hand Alois had touched on his leg. "Now let's find my butler and those lowly thieves."

Ciel turned to get up, and Alois followed quickly. "It's very dark…"

"That's why it's called night stupid." Ciel said, hating the fact that Alois Trancy was within six feet of him and NOT dying. "It's past midnight."

"I don't like the dark." Alois said, wringing his hands and talking with an edge in his voice. "It's scary."

"For the love of Satan!" Ciel said, turning around to face him. "You are fourteen! Why are you sacred of being alone and darkness and other things a mere child get scared of!?"

Tears began forming in Alois's blue eyes. "B-Because I never had anyone tell me to not be afraid. Unlike you, with servants who love you and a butler who doesn't frown whenever he sees you! You have everything I've ever wanted!"

As Alois began crying (again), Ciel turned away. "Stop being Envy."

"What…?" Alois asked, wiping the tears that ran down his face.

"The sin of Envy." Ciel said, biting his lip. "Every demon has their own taste. Some like Lust, some like Greed, however, the most tasty of souls to demons are Pride." Ciel turned around, wind blowing in his face as he talked, "I am Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's Guard Dog, the Aristocrat of Evil, and the sin of Pride. What are you other than a miserable piece of Envy that wants to feel a meaningless feeling dubbed 'love'?"

At this, Alois lowered his head. "N-Nothing. I am nothing…"

"Exactly." Ciel said, clenching his fist. "Now come on, we are wasting time." _Not like you're a waste yourself._

Nodding, Alois followed silently. He didn't want to talk after hearing that.

Ciel rounded the corner of his mansion when he heard Alois scream from behind him. "Trancy!?"

Alois was on the ground, blood coming out of his mouth and tears out his eyes. He tried saying something, but noting came out other than muffled words.

"T-Trancy!" Ciel yelled, reaching out to help the older boy. But before he could, he felt some one left him up.

"Young Master, we must go." Sebastian said as he lifted him up into his arms. "We must go. It's too late."

Ciel didn't fight back, but he watched Alois wither in pain as they jumped up into the night. "B-But what about…"

"He is doomed." Sebastian said, beginning to jump from tree to tree. "He doesn't matter."

As Alois became a speck along with his manor, Ciel turned to his butler. "Did you retrieve my ring?"

"No." Sebastian said, keeping his eyes on what was before him. "Phantom Dark still has it. The other one, Phantom Krad, has Alois Trancy's ring. He took it after he stabbed him. He should be either dead or being healed by Claude right now."

Ciel nodded. "As long as you get my ring back, I won't care who else dies tonight."

"As expected of my Young Master." The butler smirked. "After all, you killed so many before."

"Shut up before I slap you." Ciel said, holding tighter on Sebastian's coat. "I just need my ring back. Why would those crazy Phantom Thieves want them anyway?"

"I overheard something about you and Alois Trancy's rings to be connected and made by the same person."

Ciel thought for a moment then responded, "Well, that makes sense that the same person made them. After all, all nobles are connected to each other. Lizzy is my cousin after all, and I'm marrying her. Trancy could be my cousin too for all I know."

"You sound like a child, mumbling to yourself." Sebastian said.

"What was that Sebastian?" Ciel said, rage filling him. _I am not a child. _

"It's so simple, yet so easy. I'm surprised you haven't figured it out." Sebastian said, smirking. "You are usually very bright."

Ciel thought. He closed his eyes and trying putting the puzzle pieces together. Annoyed, he looked up and the stars. Two sat together and across them were two more. One pair was rather big, but the others were small.

Then it clicked. And Ciel realized everything.


	8. Warning of a Brotherhood (and a Theory)

"So the brat is dead?" Dark asked, his hair getting in his eyes from how fast he and his once enemy were flying.

"Yep." Krad said, holding up the ruby ring. It was covered in blood and Dark couldn't even see the gold part. "He is definitely dead. I stabbed him through the back, so he couldn't have lived."

"And we have Ciel's too."Dark said, bringing the purple ring out of his coat. "And once we combine them then we have the Ring of Bonded Souls."

"Yes." Krad repeated. "That demon is rather a bother however."

"No kidding." _He killed me. I was really dead for a while. _"He is a danger to the mission. But I've never failed a mission before, so I know I can get him!"

Krad nodded silently and kept on flying. The stars glistened brightly, and he couldn't help but watch.

"HEY!"

Dark turned quickly and saw the butler and his young master in hot pursuit of them.

"D-Damn it!" Dark cursed and flew up higher as the advancing enemies came closer.

"Mousy!" Krad shouted, "Keep your ring safe! We need to not let it fall into their hands!"

Nodding, Dark took off, clutching the ring tightly. He tried going as high as he could, but to no avail did it help. For the demon merely jumped up to meet him.

"Hello." Sebastian said with a cheerful grin. "I believe you need to give a certain thing back to my Young Master."

"No way!" Dark said, panic forming deep in his chest. "A lowly demon like you can't beat me! Not again!"

"Ah." Sebastian said, his eyes glowing a bloody shade of red. "But I am not a demon. I am merely one hell of a butler…"

Dark flew away as fast as he could. _I can fight him another day. When I'm NOT scared. _

"You fool!" Krad called after him, facing his enemies like a real Thief would.

"Just give up!" The little boy (_Seal was it? Krad thought)_ with blue hair called up to him. "I know what is going on!"

"Do you know?" Krad asked, raising his eyebrow. "Well I'd love to hear what you think…"

"What I know!" Yelled the boy defiantly, "Phantom Krad, you my Phantom half!"

At this, Krad wiped the smirk off his face. "W-Wha…?"

The boy smirked. "You and I are the same. We steal for our own purposes, and stop at nothing to get what we want. If not for the different hair colors and your wings…I'd say we are twins."

Regaining his shock, Krad sized up the young boy. "...You're a lot smarter than you look kid."

"Shut up!" The boy screamed. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive! Not kid! Trancy's Phantom half is Dark, is it not?"

"Yes, he is. But he is dead now. Meaning that Dark Mousy is now weaker…"

"What I don't understand however." Ciel said, is how we are all connected. Do you have an answer, Phantom?!"

After thinking a bit, he answered. "No one knows really. I think it is just a mystery of the world."

Ciel spat at this. "Mystery of the world, my ass. You know!"

"…Yes I do…"

"THEN SPILL IT!" Ciel screamed and leapt out of Sebastian's arms, landing atop a tree. "I must know!"

Krad sighed. "Impatient brat. Fine. I'll tell you." The blonde Phantom said, raising his hand with the ring on it. "This ring and yours were made by the same man. He knew one day that the two boys that one day would wear these and their lives would be important to one another."  
"So?!" Ciel shouted against the wind. "All that doesn't matter! I only want to know how you and I are the same person!"

"Perhaps I could answer that, Young Master."

Ciel spun around to see Sebastian, with a devil purple aura enveloping around him. "W-Wha…?"

"I thought Young Master had already figured it out too…" Sebastian said, shaking his head in disappointment. "It's so simple…"

Ciel backed up a bit, scared of his own butler. "S-Sebastian…"

"Phantoms and demons are the same." He said, "I, myself am one. Krad and Dark weren't born from the flames of Hell like I was. However, he and Dark and me…we are brothers…"


	9. His Butler, Ending the Story

"AHHHHHHH!"

Ciel sat directly up in his bed, his hands covering his eyes. Beads of sweat ran down his face and his heartbeat was as rapid as a hummingbird's wings.

"Young Master!"

Ciel turned to see the door open as Sebastian ran in.

"S-Sebastian?!" Ciel stammered, his entire body shaking violently. "Wha…?"

"You have had a nightmare, Young Master." Sebastian reassured, smiling. "You are alright…"

"But…Trancy! He died! And Phantoms appeared and you said you were their brothers a-"

"Shhhh." The black garbed butler put a finger to his lips. "It is late. Go back to bed…"

"But it really did happen!" Ciel continued, knowing himself he sounded slightly mad.

Sebastian shook his head once more and sighed. "Young Master, close your eyes and sleep…"

Ciel nodded and closed his eyes. His whole body ached. As soon as he did, the young boy instantly fell asleep.

"Good Young Master…" Sebastian whispered. "Now…" Like a shadow, Sebastian walked out of the room and down the dimly lit hallway. He continued to walk until he reached a certain room. A certain room with bloodstains on the floor.

"I see your both still alive…" The butler said, coming in.

The two Phantom Thieves were chained to the wall, both bleeding badly and sorrow looks on their faces.

"Y-You…demon…" Krad said, raising his head to face Sebastian.

"Naturally." He replied, looking Dark over. It seemed he was about to die. _Good…_

"You can…not do this…" Krad continued, wearily and his voice shook with each breath. "I will….not die here…"

"Well," Sebastian, said, taking his glove off and revealing his mark. "I doubt that. After all, I still must kill you both."

"T-Then…get it….over with…" Dark spoke up. "I…I am ready…"

Sebastian smirked. "Thank you Dark." And with that, his eyes glowed red and he lunged at them both.

….

"Your Highness?"

"Erm.." Alois stirred in his bed, and winced as he did. "AH!"

"Don't strain yourself!" Claude snapped, his commanding voice hurting the young Earl's ears.

"C-Claude…" Alois said, holding his back. He felt bandages and…blood. It stung too. "W-What happened…?"

"It was Sebastian. He attacked you Your Highness."

"He did?" Alois said, relaying thoughts in his head. "But…what about…the others…?"

Claude raised his eyebrow, "The others, Master?"

"Yes, the others." Alois said, rather annoyed. "Where is Phantom Krad and Dark….and Ciel…?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Master." Claude said, giving him his usual poker face.

"You know what I'm bloody talking about Claude…" Alois said, his pain becoming more and more hard to take. "T-Tell me…"

Claude shook his head once again. "You are in bad pain, Master. Relax. It is late."

Alois scowled. "F-Fine….As long as you stay with me until I fall asleep."

"Yes Your Highness." Claude bowed and took his seat next to his young master.

"G-Good…" Alois stuttered, his hand still holding onto his back. He felt blood begin oozing from it and quickly pulled his hand away. "Hey…where is my ring?"

Claude reached into his pocket and brought a small blue cloth out. He unwrapped it and gave the young earl his ring.

"Thank…you…" Alois took it and ran his fingers on the ruby of its center. He put his hand with the gold ring down and soon slipped into an uncomfortable sleep. But he had one single thought as he gave in to his tired eyes and fell asleep.

_The ring….why is there blood upon my ring….? _


End file.
